For the Love of Ragnarok
by The Nine Tailed Winter Wolf
Summary: What happens when the newest Shibusen nurse apprentice falls in love with the creature living in Crona's back? Well, we know many awkward things will happen! Original Character s


Original story idea: Hannah-The Girl

Just wrote this story because I was asked too. The Original characters in here do not belong to me. But I am practicing, decribing new characters before my next series comes out and here was a great way to do it.

Which leaves me with this question:**_ Why are there hardly any Ragnarok love stories?_**

**_Next Chapter comes out later this week or early next week._**

* * *

"Oh, this." She breathed. "Is." She groaned. "a disaster." Hannah walked down the street with her schoolbag swung over her shoulder. Her school uniform was a complete mess. She had been walking to school from her own house, and to her dismay, she had found out she was going to be late.

Then, Hannah had decided to take a shortcut that many of the miester boys at Shibusen took when they were late. Most of the shortcut involved running, but Hannah had no real stamina, so she walked. The rest of the shortcut included the wonderful pleasure of walking on a rickety homemade bridge over a drain edge ditch. Her balance was so terrible she fell off more than halfway through.

"Hey Hannah!" One of Hannah's friends ran up to her with a bright and cheery face. She was a shorter girl with brown pony tails.

"Hey Miki."

"Woahhh what happened to you?" Miki pointed to Hannah's worn-down and dirty Shibusen uniform.

"I know. I'm a mess."

"Well, at least you'll be a mess on time—Let's get to class!" Miki grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her the rest of the way.

They ran up the side of the street until Shibusen was in view.

"Wow your really fast, and can stay that way for a long time." Hannah said once they had gotten to the main steps.

"Yup. We'll it's what you'd expect from a one-star miester here!" Miki put on her jacket over what she was wearing. "You're still in the special training course to speed up your agility right?"

"Right."

Hannah sighed again, but her friend patted her on the back, encouragingly. "I wish we could be in the same class though! I'd show you a thing or two about resonating! Although, I haven't mastered it myself. Want me to walk you to your class, anyway?"

"No, I have to go help professor with something." Hannah turned around and started walking back down the steps in a hurry.

"Professor?" Miki stopped and turned around. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Sid? Vellcom? Stein? Marie?" Her friend walked down a few steps. "With what?"

"Marie! Oh! I forgot about helping her today!" Hannah ran down the steps until she was entirely at the bottom, leaving her friend, utterly confused, and at the very top. Hannah waited behind a wall, until she was sure that most of the students had already gone in. Then, she went back up again, but instead of going through the main door like the other students. Hannah took the side route and entered through a tiny door entitled, '_staff_''.

"Hannah? Why do you keep torturing yourself? You know dressing as a student will just make you feel more separate from the group." Niygus carefully shifted two bottles of herbal remedies to the white counter in the middle of the nurse's office.

"Because, I don't want to walk into Shibusen looking like a freak in my nurse uniform." Hannah changed into her usual apprentice outfit behind the white curtains in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me?" Hannah heard a bottle of medicine thump against the counter.

"Most people don't go to the nurses office a lot, sooo." Hannah pushed back the curtain, all dressed in her white uniform with knee-high socks and black ankle-shoes. "I want to blend in on the way to and from school."

"Terrific idea, Honey, but what about when you take over in a couple months? What then?"

"By then, I will have learned to be a miester." Hannah walked over to the counter and counted the pills Niygus had placed before her. She placed three carefully into a tiny plastic bag. "This goes in the 'C' section by cyproheptadine, correct?"

Niygus nodded and handed Hannah another bottle of prescription medication.

"Hannah. You really can't get your hopes up of being a miester. You are skilled just as you are in being a nurse! Where would a school be without it's nurse?"

"Dead?"

"Not the answer I was looking for, but that's okay." Niygus handed Hannah a file she had just pulled out from the cabinet, which Hannah carefully opened and looked through.

"These are student's names." Hannah glanced at a few files, and then looked up to her mentor. "Elk, Zander." Hannah paused "Evans, Soul. Yeah, I know them."

"Well the students have known about it for a week now, and I know I should've told you sooner, but-." Niygus walked to the door and peeked outside. Hannah leaned to the side to try to see what she was looking at. "Physical Exams are all this week."

"WHAT!" Hannah didn't scream, she just mouthed it, but just as quickly, she ran to the door and saw eight students lined up. "I'm your apprentice and you didn't tell me?" Niygus sighed. "Miss Mira? Why?"

"Well, you didn't want anyone to know you're a nurse, and I didn't want to crush your dream so soon. I'm usually not so soft-heated. There's just something about you girl." Niygus lifted her hand to Hannah's head. "Sorry."

"Kind hearted? You could've given me time to mentally think this through!" Hannah stomped her foot on the ground. "I've spent two weeks trying to cover up who I am here, and now— AHH!"

"You have five minutes." Niygus checked her watch. "Prepare."

The two nurses looked at each other for a minute, until the youngest finally gave in.

"I don't know why I put up with you! My hate my doctor mom and her medical career!" Hannah sat down on a chair in the middle of the room. "Miss Niygus? I am entitled to wear a hat right?"

"Sure, don't pull it over your whole face though." Niygus was half-joking because she knew her apprentice would actually try a stunt like that. "I'm going to get my first patient in section 1-A. We've practiced this."

"Crap." Hannah muttered, turned around, and opened a gray cabinet. Inside, laid several nurses hats, they were all dusty, but still white. She took one out and shook it, then set it over her hair, which she then put in a ponytail.

"Okay." She tried not to talk to herself, but she always seemed to have self-conversations when she was nervous. Hannah inched her way to the door, and opened it.

"Next." Her voice didn't sound like it's normal, rough self. She sounded like an adult almost, and stood up straighter to act like one.

"Y-y-yess'm!" A person bolted in and stood, unconfidently before her. He or she, whichever, Hannah could not tell, was a slinky figure with pink hair and wearing a black tunic.

"Name?" She asked, in a sardonic sort of way.

"Crona."

"Is that it?"

"Y-Yes." Crona's deep blue eyes searched the room as if to detect any threats.

"Well, let me get your files, and I'll be right with you. Please go next to the window and wait there." Without hesitation, Crona hastily made way for the chair next to the window. Hannah, steadily mumbled to herself as she whisked through the student files.

"C- for Crona. Crona. Very well. Crona, one star miester." Hannah grabbed the set of files that came with Crona's name and she briskly walked over to the chair. "You can sit down, you know." She walked over and pulled out a white curtain seperator.

Crona sat down and looked up at Hannah as if she were holding a knife in her hand. "Oh this?" She held out what was in her right hand. "Is my magical nurse tool that will tell me your blood pressure!" She tried to comfort the student.

"I don't know about that. I-I've never seen one before." Crona avoided Hannah's desperate attempts to latch the cuff around the miester's arm.

"I jus-s-t need to!" Hannah was leaning over the back of the chair to try to reach one of Crona's arms. Crona was pressed up against the side of the window, completely mortified by what Hannah was trying to do.

"Do you need any help, Hannah?" Niygus called from a section before her. "It sounds like your having a wrestling match in there."

"No'm!" Hannah bolted upright and it took all her willpower not to stick her tongue out at Crona.

"I-I also don't think Ragnarok would like that very much." Crona wearily, grasped the edge of the chair and got up, shakily.

"Ragnarok?" Hannah's first impression was that Ragnarok was a school bully that picked on weaker kids. It sounded like a Norse name, so it must've been like a Swedish kid or something. "Who's he?" She guessed it was a masculine name.

"I'm he!" Tiny Ragnarok shot out of the back of Crona in that instant. A swirl of purpley black haze surrounded him for a moment, and then disappeared. Two tiny white beady eyes with x's in them looked at the apprentice nurse with a blank expression.

"Ohhhh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Hannah speed walked out of the curtained-off section and chattered rapidly to herself. Crona looked up at Ragnarok and back to the place where she had left. Hannah then returned, three minutes later, with a newfound curiosity for the creature.

"What is it?" She steadily poked Ragnarok on the head with her clipboard.

"It's Ragnarok." Crona replied.

"STOP IT WENTCH!" Ragnarok swatted at her clipboard with all his might. Crona groaned. Hannah starred with interest.

"And he's your weapon too? In your blood!" She gasped and set down the clipboard. She grabbed tiny Ragnarok's puny white hands and toyed with them. "This is a breakthrough of Science!"

"Er.. yeah." Crona felt very awkward with Hannah leaning over.

"Hannah? You done yet, sweetie?" Niygus called again, her voice was a little impatient.

"Miss Niygus! You NEED to see this!" Hannah continued to prod and poke at mini Ragnarok until the senior nurse came in. "Look at this!" She pointed to the tiny black and white creature.

"Yes, that is Crona's weapon. I should have warned you about him, he has a nasty temper and attitude."

"Shut it! I DO NOT!" He screeched. Niygus sighed and looked out the curtains.

"Now, if you don't mind, hurry up!"

"Yes! Of course!" Hannah stopped playing with Ragnarok and continued to aid Crona throughout the rest of the exam.

"But hey, wait!" Hannah stopped Crona just as the next patient was about to come in. "Could you meet me at this place tomorrow? It has the time written down and everything." She handed Crona a piece of paper wrapped in a small pill packet. "Please! I need to ask you some questions."

"Well, uh. I'm not sure."

"Please?" Hannah folded her hands together and closed her eyes. All she wanted to know was more about Ragnarok. The subject was just so fascinating. "I'll make you guys a pie!"

"What KIND of pie?" The voice was not that of Crona's, but instead, Ragnarok's.

"What kind do you want?" Hannah smiled sheepishly because this was going her way.

"Candy."

"Okay!" Hannah spun around and walked back to the desk to put away the files. Only the next day, when she was making the pie would she actually wonder how to do it. Right now, all she wondered about was Ragnarok.


End file.
